kinprirushfandomcom-20200213-history
Prism Shows
How to play Prism Shows # Go to Prism Shows in the navigation. (Third from the left) # Choose a Live (song) to play from the Prism Show list.'''There are solo, duo, trio and quartet songs. These are indicated in the top left corner of the Live banner. Some songs are available during a limited time period (indicated on the banner), some are available until further notice and some change every day. # '''Choose the song difficulty between Easy, Normal or Hard. Then tap the middle button at the bottom. # Choose your play mode. '''Then tap the button to the right. '''Normal play. Manually play through the song. Fever Rush. Costs 3x the stamina and gives 3x rewards. Auto rush. Autoplay mode. Good for farming Total Clears and using stamina when you can't play manually. # Choose your team member/s. Then tap the button in the bottom right. # Choose a support then tap the button on the right (スタート！').'Using a support with an orange arrow on the character icon gives a slight Rush score bonus. Using friends as support also gives a little more P-points. # Play the song and reach at least a C-rank score to clear it. Rewards & Reward Missions Playing Prism Shows gives you Fan Level EXP and depending on the random rewards for the song it also gives Prisms, Food or training EXP items. Additionally each song difficulty has reward missions. Reaching the set goals gives you rewards such as Star Jewels (Free), P-Points, Prisms, Stamina Drinks, Food, EXP items and event items when applicable. These are given at the end of cleared Prism Shows once you reach the target. * Total Karat Score: Reach the given Karat Score during a cleared Prism Show to get these. * Rush Combo: Play the song with X amounts of successful (Good/Cool/Perfect) taps/slides in a row to get these. Getting Nice or Miss resets the counter. Failing Prism Jumps do not reset the counter. * Total Clear Amount: Play the song the assigned amount of times to get the rewards. Game play: Rush * The "Rush" part of Prism Shows is the main rhythm game play. * There are 4 Rushes per song. * Tap, swipe or tap->hold depending on the circles as the characters go through them. Based on your tap timing you'll get an accuracy indicator of Miss, Nice, Good, Cool or Perfect. The Rush counter at the top right of the screen increases with each Good or better tap in a row. Nice and Miss reset the Rush counter to 0. You can tweak the tap timing in the game settings if you feel like you're hitting the circles perfectly but still getting bad results. Time your taps right for a better score! ※ Failing a Prism Jump does not reset the Rush counter. Game play: Prism Jump Mini Game A Prism Jump comes after each Rush. There are 4 jumps in one song. The 4th jump is automatic after the 3rd. The Mini Game depends on the song difficulty setting and what level jump the Bromide has assigned in that slot, if it has one at all. The jump mini game part in full goes like this: #'Do the Jump Lv. related mini game (tap / connect / write).' Success: +???K (score varies) Miss: +0K #'(If you missed the Jump mini game then this step is skipped.) Tap the screen when the eye symbol aligns with the one in the background. ' Success: +1000K Miss: +0K #'The jump is performed.' Mini game success: +Karat score based on assigned jump and possible active jump effects. Mini game miss/no jump assigned: +500K #'Tap the screen when the hand symbol aligns with the one in the middle.' Success: +1000K Miss: +0K ※ Lv5-6 Jumps might be hard if you don't know japanese. If a character has this level jump in the 4th slot and is assigned 4th in a team it'll be done for you automatically. Otherwise just try to memorize them. Jump Effects To be added. Finish Jump Requirements: * Solo: Bromide has 4 Jumps * Duo/Trio/Quartet: A Jump is assigned for each slot If your team has jumps assigned in all 1st to 4th slots and you cleared them during the mini game part, then your whole team will perform a Finish Jump together at the end. The Finish Jump's name is a combination of your assigned jumps. Score Breakdown To be added. Category:Gameplay